clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors
In this mission earthquakes (or should i say islandquakes?) have popped up all over Club Penguin island, this mission can be hard as you need to prepare a net in about 30 seconds and if you don't you have to gather the materials, again. Walkthrough *'Step 1'. Talk to G, he will start talking to you about earthquakes. Take the brown hat on the left then take the brown hammer, then go to the dock, you will see Herbert and Klutzy in a underground machine. Talk to Herbert, his map will then start to blow away, Klutzy tries to catch it but he chops it in half, they both leave. *'Step 2.' Klutzy will leave the lantern at the dock, pick it up. Then, go to the Town. *'Step 3.' You will see two pieces of paper flying in the wind. One will get stuck in the Night Club sign and one will continue going to the Snow Forts. *'Step 4.' Walk into the coffee shop, help pick the cookies off the floor. The coffee shop worker let's you keep one for helping him. *'Step 5.' Go back to the town, put the hat on the green puffle and give him a cookie, then he will then fly up and get the piece of paper for you. After go pick up the piece of paper and the snow forts. *'Step 6.' Follow the other piece of paper to the Plaza, and then go into the Pizza Parlor. *'Step 7.' Order a double meat pizza with extra grey fish. Take the pizza, and give it to the green penguin at the Plaza, tell him you will trade it for his newspaper. Take the newspaper and take the broken half of paper from it, then combine the two pieces. *'Step 8.' Go to the beach and pick up the net by the lighthouse. Go into the lighthouse and ask the penguin if you can take the balloon box. Put it into your inventory and talk to the penguin who is trying to fix the broken barrel. Get a barrel of cream soda, then go to the Gadget Room. *'Step 9.' Ask G if you can take the Helium. Pick it up and go to the Sport Shop, then take the wooden pegs beside the tent. *'Step 10.' Go to the town, get a balloon from the box. Put it on the Super Helium to fill it with air, quickly put the net under it. Put the pegs on the net and click the hammer on the gift shop. *'Step 11.' Go back to the Gadget Room, then talk to G. Then, go back to the tunnel at the dock. There is a tunnel where the Gift Shop was, go through there. You will now see Herbert's Machine, use your spy phone wrench to take the missing clock gear. *'Step 12.' Put it in your inventory, and then go through the hole in the wall. You will now see Herbert messing with the boiler in the Boiler Room, he will get mad, hit the boiler and run. *'Step 13.' G will call you on your spy phone, he will tell you about the boiler. Rearrange the pipes until the connect and G will call you again. Go to the HQ, give the missing gear to him. Congratulations! You completed Mission 8, claim your medal and reward! See Also *PSA Secret Missions